


The Entire History of You

by SnowDove



Category: A Heist With Markiplier
Genre: Darkiplier - Freeform, Gen, Markiplier - Freeform, reader - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowDove/pseuds/SnowDove
Relationships: Illinois/reader, Yancy/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Entire History of You

Technology had developed quickly and a little device that recorded everything you seen or heard was implanted into everyone. This little device was placed behind everyone’s ear so it wasn’t very noticeable unless you were looking closely at it. Yancy had even got one and was excited to show You everything that he had experienced. Yancy couldn’t have been more excited; he was getting out! Today was the day he was allowed to leave the prison he had called home for so long and live out his life outside the walls with You, the love of his life. He walked out of the prison with a smile plastered on his face as he struts happily toward the car. Damien had come to pick up the ex-convict and take him to his new home. Yancy got into the car and greeted Damien with a big hug before pulling the seatbelt over his chest as the drive began. 

You had gathered everyone together ready to surprise Yancy on his first day home; You made sure everyone was there! You made cake and gathered in the living room, waiting patiently for Yancy to arrive at the house. Yancy soon walked into the house and looked around the room; his eyes immediately falling on You. His smile fades a bit as he sees another man talking to you. The way the man smiled at you, the way you looked at him made Yancy tense. Something just didn’t feel right. When you turned to him, you kept your smile and walked straight to Yancy, looping your arm with Yancy’s and guiding him into the living room.

“Yancy! Sweetie, it’s so great to have you home.” Yancy looks down at you and smiles as you kiss his cheek. “You remember Wilford and Magnum, right?” You ask as you walk into the living room. Yancy nods a moment as he shakes their hands before turning his attention to the man who had talked to You just moment earlier. “This is Illinois!” You gesture to the man who tips his hat to Yancy and shakes Yancy’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you, you should do a rewind on the tv so we can see everything.” Illinois offers. 

“No, tha’s only for Y/N and I to look over later.” Yancy says calmly as Illinois walks down the hall to the dining room. “Foods ready!” Illinois calls out as Magnum and Wilford cheer and trail behind Illinois into the dining room. Yancy stops you a moment, “Has he always been part of the group?” Yancy asks with a raise of an eyebrow. “I’ll answer questions later, dear. Come on let's go eat.” You walk ahead of Yancy into the dining room and seat yourself towards the end of table. Yancy sits across from you as he puts stuff on his plate and looks across the table at you. Your eyes were trained on Illinois, a smitten smile on your face. Yancy’s heart sank, he remembered how you used to look at him that way. Had this man just come along and stolen the spark? 

“This new grain thing is more my style; I can get to rewind and revisit all of my steamy moments.” Illinois chuckles as he looks down the table at You. “Easy,” You giggle out. Yancy watches the interactions quietly as he pokes the food around on his plate, watching everything. When dinner was finally over, Yancy couldn’t stomach the thought of Illinois being anywhere near them; he walks into the living room and sits down, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes to relax a moment. You followed close behind, strutting over to Yancy and sitting down on the couch. “I’m so glad to have you home, Yancy.” You coo as you reach over, intertwining your hand with Yancy’s. Yancy pulls his hand away and looks at you. 

“So? Has he always been a part of the gang?” Yancy question’s curiously.  
“Who?” You turn furrow your brows as you look at Yancy.  
“Illinois. Like did he go around giving the girls backrubs? Is he always that, flirtatious?” Yancy clenches his jaw a bit and bites the inside of his cheek.  
“My love, stop. I know you got some sort of weird vibe from him and that’s probably because, well Illinois and I had a little fling a long time ago for about a month in Hawaii. I didn’t know you back then so I don’t see why it’s such a big deal.” You pick up a wine glass and take a small sip as Yancy sits up in his chair.  
“You what? You slept wit him? Well isn't that just amazing!” Yancy shakes his head and lets out a frustrated growl.  
“Why does it matter? It was years ago and you didn’t even know me!”  
“And I thought that this Mr.Hawaii guy was supposed to be a brilliant man-”  
“Why are you so obsessed? It doesn’t matter Yancy, you got this all fucked up!” You cut off Yancy as you pick up your wine glass and make your way to the stairs.  
“Oh, I’s fucked up? Well that’s brilliant because sometimes you're a bitch!” Yancy grumbles out. You froze and turned to Yancy with a sad look on your face. “Y/N, I didn’t mean that-” An image of Yancy appeared on the tv screen repeating what You had just heard him say. ‘You’re a bitch.’ played over and over on the tv screen as you made your way up the stairs.  
“I said sometimes! You can’t just cut that out, Y/N!” Yancy calls after you.

Moment later, Yancy walks up the stairs into the bedroom with his head down. “Y/N, I’m sorry. I just get jealous; I don’t want to lose you. You’re all I got outside of the prison walls.” Yancy sits on the edge of the bed as You cup his cheeks and guide him into a gentle kiss. “It’s okay, Yancy. I understand.” You whisper as you holds him close. Yancy nods slowly before crawling into bed next to you; he wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you against him. You lean into him and close your eyes as you slowly drift asleep. Yancy, however, couldn’t sleep. After everything that had happened that day he found it harder and harder to sleep, so once he was sure that you were asleep; he crept out of bed down to the living room not before pulling a bottle of Jack Daniels out of the fridge. Yancy rewinds his memories on the television screen. 

He focused on you and the way you acted. The way you had your attention glued to Illinois. How you laughed at everything he said as if he was some sort of comedian. Yancy fills the glass and take a drink, he replayed and watched the few scenes over and over through the night. When morning rolled around, Yancy was finishing the bottle and a brilliant thought popped into his head. He should go pay a visit to Illinois. Yancy stands and walks out of the house quickly and quietly, starting up the car a warning sign appeared in front of Yancy. “Grain advise you not to drive in these circumstances.” The chip inside his head speaks. Yancy rolls his eyes and starts up the car, “yeah, thanks for that.” He slurs out before backing out of the driveway. 

It didn’t take Yancy long to get to Illinois and when he did Illinois walked outside in a robe and boxers. “What do you want convict?” Illinois crosses his arms as Yancy gets out of the car and hugs him.  
“Nothing, I just want to come over and say hi!” Yancy says brightly as he stumbles into Illinois house, walking down a long hall way until he reaches the living room, he grabs a bottle of vodka off the table pullng the top off with a loud pop following. He presses the rim to his lips and takes a long drink as he falls back onto the plush cotton couch. “Yancy, you can’t be here. What’s going on? Are you and Y/N bumping heads?” Illinois asks as he puts his hand on his hips. Yancy looks up at Illinois and tilts his head as he tips the bottle back once more.

“No! Y/n and I are fine. I have one question, is this where you rewind your hot and steamy time? Is this where you rewind the hot steamy times with my girl?!” Yancy growls out. Illinois lets out a heavy sigh as he pinches the bridge of his nose. “I think you should go.” Illinois walks to Yancy, grabbing his arm but Illinois didn’t get very far before Yancy smacks the bottle against Illinois head. Illinois covers his face and groans in pain before wrapping his rough hands tightly around Yancy’s throat. Yancy, in a struggle to breathe, grabs Illinois by his hair and yanks him back. Illinois and Yancy rolled from the couch the to ground with Yancy, hovering over top of Illinois with his hands around his throat. “I want you to delete them! Every memory you have of Y/N I want you to delete them!” Illinois eyes became a pale white before Yancy grabs the empty vodka bottle and smashes it on the hard-wooden floor, sending bits of glass all over. 

“Not on your eyes! On the screen now! If you don’t, I swear I will carve out your throat and I will break all of your fingers! I swear!” Yancy yells as he holds the sharp end of the broken bottle to Illinois throat. He watches the images of each memory show up on the screen. His eyes widen a moment as he took notice of one the timelines. ‘1 month ago’. Yancy’s heart sank as watches all memories being deleted from the screen; First there was sadness then there was boiling anger, Yancy gripped the glass piece a little tighter before plunging the piece of glass deep into Illinois shoulder. Yancy stands and sends his foot into Illinois stomach, causing him to double over in pain as he clutches his shoulder. Illinois laid there crying as Yancy storms out of the house to his car. 

In that moment, Yancy was alone what the hell was he going to do now. He put all his trust and hope into You and you had blandly lied and cheated on him. Yancy was stunned; the one person he had changed everything for had done him wrong. Yancy bites his lip as his vision clouded, tears spilled over his eyelids. Hot tears raced down his cheeks as he drove home quickly, regretting that he had ever trusted you. 

Yancy walks up the stairs slowly, listening to every step creak quietly under his feet as he walks towards the bedroom; he leans against the doorway and sniffles a bit as he brushes away his tears. “Why did youse lie to me?” Yancy takes a few steps into the room as you sit up from the bed. “What? Yancy, where have you been?” You sit up in the bed concern written all over your face. “You were with him, Y/N. Youse was with him while I sat in tha prison cell and rotted!” Yancy yells. You crawl to the edge of the bed and look up at Yancy, “what are you going on about? I was never with Illinois!” You protest.

Yancy points his rewinder to the tv and his encounter with Illinois plays on the screen. Your eyes widen as you look from the screen to Yancy, “what in the hell have you done?” You whispered in horror. Yancy takes a deep breath as scrolls in on the image. There you were sitting in your bed with the tan colored blanket pulled over your chest, a small smile of satisfaction plastered on your face with the caption 1 month pasted under the picture. “Youse get suspicious and youse thinks youse crazy sometimes but when youse not youse can finally get rid of the shit. It’s like having a rotten tooths really, and when youse get tired of it. You dig out all the shit.” Yancy grumbles out, peering over his shoulder at you. 

“Yancy, it was a mistake. It was after that argument we had, you walked away and you didn’t call or even accept my visitations! I went out for a drink with him and we got talking. It shouldn’t have happened.” You sniffled out. Yancy stands up and walks to you, “I wanna see it.” He sniffles out. 

“What?” You ask in shock as you look up at the man, his messy raven hair was in all different directions and his face was cherry red from crying. “Youse heard me, I want to sees it!” Yancy says firmly. “I deleted it! I just wanted to forget it.” You sniffled out. Yancy looks down at you and shakes his head, “So it’s just a blank spot on youse timeline? I wanna see it.” Yancy demands. You nod helplessly as you turn and crawl across the bed to the night stand, you grab your small silver remote and freeze as you flick back through memories as quick as you can, hoping to find it and delete it before Yancy would notice. 

Yancy crawls over you and grabs the remote harshly from your hand, “Youse not going to delete it now! Stop lying to me, Y/N!” Yancy yells as he looks at the remote. ”Show me, Y/N. I want to see it.” Yancy whimpers out as he stands at the edge of the bed, holding the small remote flat out In his hand. “Show me,” You places your hands on Yancy’s chest and shake your head helplessly. “No, please, Yancy. I love you. Why?” You whimper out as tears stream down your face. Yancy grabs the sides of your head, “Just show me!!” He yells as he pushes you down on the bed hard. 

You curl up into a ball, crying as Yancy looms over you. “Look what you’ve done to me!! This isn’t me!! Where do I go now?! How could you do this to me?! To US?! After everything we’ve been through?!” Yancy yells as he tosses the remote on the bed and sits back down in the chair with his hands in his hands. “Play it, please.” Yancy sniffles. You obeyed this time, sitting up shakily and playing the memory on the tv screen while you buried your head into the blankets and sobbed. 

Yancy looks away from the screen as his heart breaks a little more. He had so much hope, so much joy to finally have something outside of those prison walls and now it had been mercilessly snatched away from him. Yancy stands and walks out of the room with you tagging behind him quickly. Just as Yancy reached the door, you wrapped your arms around him tightly. You press your head against his back as you cry. “Please, Yancy, don’t go! I love you, please. Please, please.” Yancy had his hand around the doorknob as his head hangs. You knew just how to tug at his heart strings. It reminded him of the first time you had come for a visitation; the way you cried when he was taken away.

Yancy hated seeing you upset; it was his biggest fear. He hated to think of you being alone and on your own. He was weak to you. Yancy turns in your holds and draws you against his chest, closing his eyes as he rest his head on yours. He knew far too well that he wouldn’t give up on you after all he had just gotten out. Things could be repaired, after all he had changed his ways for you. He had fixed himself up mostly, maybe all you needed was someone to lean on and he was there now for you to lean on. Yancy holds you tightly, never wanting to let you go. 

Yancy’s dream was chatter when a loud knock sounded from the door. “Yancy! Come out with your hands up!”


End file.
